1. Field of Invention
Aspects and embodiments of the present invention relate generally to overstress indicators in electronic devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many different types of electronic devices include overstress indicators that identify when a device has been operated outside of its intended use and/or outside of a predetermined operational parameter. Overstress indicators typically aid in categorizing and troubleshooting failed electronic devices and may help a device manufacturer to identify whether a returned electronic device has failed due to a defect or due to an external condition.
For example, mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones) typically include at least one overstress indicator that identifies when a specific electrical and/or environmental overstress condition in the mobile device is, or at least has been, present. For instance, an overstress indicator in a mobile device may indicate an overstress condition when a voltage applied across the device's battery is greater than a threshold level. Such an overstress indicator may assist a mobile device manufacturer in identifying whether a failure of the mobile device is due to a defect in the device or due to an external condition (potentially imposed by the user).